Judge Claude Frollo
NOTE: "Frollo" redirects here due to this wiki's particular subject. For the original literary version, see Claude Frollo. Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist of Disney's 34th full-length animated feature film The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which is based on the 1831 novel The Hunchback of Notre-Dame by the late Victor Hugo. He is a religious fanatic who uses his position as the Minister of Justice in the city of Paris to enrich himself and persecute those he considers inferior, especially the city's Gypsies. He was voiced by the late Tony Jay, who also played Shere Khan in Disney's The Jungle Book 2, Monsieur D'Arque in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and Galactus in the 1994 Fantastic Four TV series. Personality At the beginning of the film, Frollo has two central constructs in his mind: his ruthless and brutal pursuit of enforcing the laws of Paris and his apparent devotion to Catholicism. Because of these things and having lived a life of "power and control", Frollo expresses sort of pride that comes from a feeling of moral superiority -- as he is the enforcer of justice. In the "Bells of Notre Dame", the film mentions that the only time the minister felt any sort of guilt or contrition is when the Archdeacon addresses Frollo's manslaughter of Quasimodo's mother and his attempted infanticide of Quasimodo. This moment reveals Frollo's deepest flaw: his lack of a self-critical conscience. Above all, Frollo believes what he is doing is right to the point where he twists the intentions of others to seem to him as evil or misguided. Due to his Catholic faith, Frollo rejects the spiritualist customs of the gypsies and believes they are scandalizing the people of Paris -- thus interfering with his goal of a more morally pure Paris. He focuses much of his efforts to locating and punishing the gypsies. In interacting with others, Frollo is typically solemn, critical, patronizing, superficially kind, and generally negative. He is skilled at reading the motives of others, assisting in his lies and manipulations to the protagonists throughout the film. He has little sense of humor, aside from a few morbid jokes and sarcasm. As opposed to the Archdeacon, Frollo prefers the more negative aspects of his religion such as sin and eternal damnation rather than virtues of forgiveness and mercy. Due to his defective conscience, Frollo persistently believes he is a morally better person that most everyone else. Frollo is his own patron saint. Towards the middle of the film, Frollo develops a lust for Esmeralda which contributes to a failing image of his own moral perfection. Unwilling to accept or mend this, he blames Esmeralda, Satan, and even God for this dilemma. Frollo then begins to enter much more aggressive and persecutory state in his search for this woman. He later tries to make the gypsy his mistress under the guise of converting her to his religion when she is finally caught. Towards the very end, when Esmeralda rejects Frollo's advances for the last time, he no longer feels the need to make penance with Quasimodo and impudently rejects his feelings of guilt for having killed his mother. His final words emphasize his delusion of moral perfection as he attempts to kill Quasimodo and Esmeralda: "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Appearance Frollo is an aging man defined by his wrinkled, careworn face. He has gray eyes and thinning white hair. As the Minister of Justice and a high-ranking public official, Frollo is most frequently dressed in a black robe, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached to the bottom, and shoulder pads with red and black stripes. He also wears rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored red, green and blue. Reception Frollo has left a lasting impact on audiences, being remembered as one of the darkest Disney villains (if not the darkest), as his crimes include trying to kill a baby simply for being ugly, expressing clear genocidal intentions in regards to gypsy population in Paris, and trying to burn an innocent family alive just to set an example. Also, the sexual element of his character is otherwise almost unheard of for an animated Disney character. It is also heavily implied that he is responsible for the deaths of countless numbers of gypsies and other innocent citizens. At the same time, however, Frollo is arguably the most complex and human Disney villain as he does have an internal conflict, as well as a distinct fear for his soul, which he fails to listen to due to his delusional denial of his own sins. Some even find him sympathetic, and wish he had redeemed himself or even ended up with Esmeralda. This may have something to do with the book, where he is significantly less malevolent and legitimately is sympathetic. In addition, Frollo's conflict with the Archdeadcon of Notre Dame (who is meant to embody the good aspects of Frollo's character in the novel) has been regarded as mirroring the conflict between pure religion (loving, welcoming and generous) and fanaticism (hateful, oppressive and violent). An official poll of the Top 30 Disney Villains placed him in the #10 spot, and the Nostalgia Critic gave him the #4 spot on his personal Top 11 list. Also, his Villain Song "Hellfire" is widely praised as one of the very best, greatly contributing to his popularity. (Oddly enough, some people even overlook his villainy due to having enjoyed the song so much.) Despite (and, given the absurd nature of the phenomenon, likely because of) being such a dark character, Frollo is the second most popular Disney character in the Youtube Poop community, next to Gaston. The "Hellfire" scene in particular is a very popular source, again despite and perhaps because of being so dark. The most notable YTP work starring Frollo is "The Frollo Show" by YouTuber Chincherrinas where he is portrayed as the main protagonist and is best friends with Gaston. Other Appearances House of Mouse Frollo makes a few cameos in the series. In "Everybody Loves Mickey", he was seen sitting with Grumpy and Grimsby, with all three giving their trademark dry expressions in response to the comedy of Mortimer Mouse. In "Dining Goofy", he showed to be unamused with the fact that he was seated with the Mad Hatter, calling him Frumpy during the time that Goofy lets Daisy know that he changed the seating chart so that the audience could make new friends, which did not work out. He also appears in Mickey's House of Villains, but not as one of the villains that take over. Instead, he only appears in a crowd shot in between the cartoons shorts, taking place before the takeover. During Jafar's reign as host, however, Frollo is nowhere to be seen whatsoever, implying that he possibly left the club before Jafar's plan started. ''Kingdom Hearts Dream: Drop Distance'' Judge Claude Frollo serves as a villain in the video game Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. In this mix of the Disney and Square Enix multiverses, he is confronted in the world La Cité des Cloches (French for The City of Bells), depicting a medieval Paris around Notre Dame Cathedral. As Sora and Riku, the primary protagonists, are travelling separately to fully restore the Sleeping Worlds from Darkness, they end up in La Cité des Cloches, where they both witness different events of the movie. In this version, Frollo was voiced by Corey Burton. Riku first arrives when Phoebus is chasing Esmeralda at Frollo's command, but denies having seen her running away. As Frollo is scolding Phoebus, Esmeralda befriends Riku, telling him about Frollo's genocidal quest and directs him to Notre Dame. While initially sympathetic to Frollo, having himself fallen in Darkness, Riku realizes the abuses he puts Quasimodo through and encourages the bell-boy to follow his heart. Meanwhile, Frollo accosts Sora, believing him to be a gypsy due to the clothes he wears. As Phoebus suddenly barges in, reporting that monsters have invaded the town, Sora deduces that he speaks about Dream Eaters and rushes to fight them, followed by Phoebus who worries that he is but a kid. Left alone, Frollo starts ranting against all of the "threats to law and order" he spent his life fighting. They witness Quasimodo, crowned Kings of Fools as in the movie, riding Dream Eaters. Frollo's arrival causes the Dream Eaters to go berserk, and Sora confronts them as Esmeralda helps Quasimodo go back to the cathedral. Upon venturing into Notre Dame, Sora witnesses Quasimodo help Esmeralda escape from the guards that prevent her from leaving the cathedral's sanctuary, then Frollo ruining Quasimodo's self-esteem with false kindness. As Riku is searching for Frollo, hoping to save him from Darkness, he witnesses him trying to burn the innocent miller family in their house, with an outraged Phoebus standing against him to defend them. When Frollo summons the powerful Nightmare Dream Eater known as the Wargoyle, delusionally ranting that it is a gift from God to help him "cleanse the world", Riku understands that the fanatic has sunk too low and resolves to stop him. With Phoebus wounded Riku rushes after Frollo alone. While Phoebus has been stripped from his rank, he warns Sora that Frollo is about to invade the Court of Miracles. With Quasimodo's help, they rush there to warn the gypsies, but as in the movie, this is a trap and Frollo barges in after following them. He subdues them with his Nightmares Dream Eaters takes Esmeralda prisoner, indifferent to Quasimodo's desperate pleas, and prepares to burn her at the stake. Sora rushes to stop him, but he has a Dream Eater knock out the boy. When Sora reaches Notre Dame, Quasimodo has already rescued Esmeralda from the stake and is taking her into the cathedral. Riku confronts Frollo atop Notre Dame’s towers, as the unhinged fanatic is gleefully watching Paris burning, and calls him out on his delusion, calling him "a sad old man with a dark heart", but Frollo summons the Wargoyle to "pass judgment". As the monster's appearance knocks him overboard, Frollo falls into the fire while cackling maniacally and yelling "Judgment is mine!" However, he somehow survives, unless the dream in which Sora is present is not the same, which remains unclear. After a short confrontation with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Young Xehanort, Riku defeats the Wargoyle and shatters its wing, causing it to fall into the fire. Since Sora must face the now-wingless Wargoyle, hinting that it is the same that fought Riku, he cannot prevent Frollo from barging into the cathedral after his former ward. Just like in the movie, Frollo attacks Quasimodo and Esmeralda with a sword, and reveals the awful truth about Quasimodo's mother's fate, but he fells overboard after Quasimodo dodges his sword strike. As Esmeralda desperately tries to keep Quasimodo from falling, the fanatic climbs the gargoyle while blaspheming, only to fall to his well-deserved doom. Riku In Riku's story, Frollo questions why he bothered summoning Phoebus if he could not find Esmeralda. Frollo is seen trying to "pass judgement" against a family by using the Wargoyle. Luckily, Riku and Phoebus make it in time. Back at Notre Dame, Frollo falls off the balcony, yelling "Judgement is mine!". Afterward, Ansem appears and briefly threatens Riku with Frollo's dropped sword, before discarding it and leaving. ''Kingdom Keepers'' In the novel series Kingdom Keepers, Frollo appears in one of the books. He is one of the Overtakers, a group of certain Disney villains that plan to take over all of the Disney parks. He tried to drown one of the Kingdom Keeper kids. He, along with Maleficent and the baddie in charge (Chernabog), are the main Overtakers (along with Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil). Quotes Trivia *Frollo is arguably considered to be Disney's most evil and sinister antagonist to date. In fact, Frollo was meant by Disney Studios to be as evil and as vile as possible, in an attempt to avert the trope "Evil is Cool", common to many Disney villains. Instead, he wound up being a Love to Hate example. *He has the most screentime of any major Disney villain; Frollo is shown for roughly a third of the movie's total runtime. *In the original book by Victor Hugo, Frollo is the Archdeacon of Notre Dame. He is actually caring towards Quasimodo, whom he adopted out of genuine mercy, and his good-for-nothing brother Jehan. But when Esmeralda comes along, Frollo's lust for her results in a slow descent into villainy. *Frollo's genocidal agenda against Gypsies mirrors the Nazi's own genocide against Gypsies (which occurred concurrently to the genocide against European Jews). Like Hitler, Frollo is also an oppressive dictator who rules through fear and intimidation, and has a complete willingness to kill anyone who gets in his way. *When Frollo rages at Quasimodo for helping Esmerelda escape, he tosses the figure of the Gypsy, knocking over a figure of himself in the process. Also, aside from the obvious symbolism he was invoking by burning Esmeralda's figure, there is how he smashes all of the other figures and the cathedral model in his rage. Not only does this foreshadow Frollo's villainous breakdown, it specifically shows how he is willing to do anything, such as killing the citizens or attacking the cathedral itself, to ensure that he gets what he wants, which eventually leads Frollo straight to his downfall. *Frollo's final words and actions before his death may signify that at that moment of madness, he began to believe himself to be God, which is an extremely serious sin in Roman Catholicism. *His action of attacking the church can be interpreted that in the fit of madness, he has unintentionally sealed his fate upon the king of France. Therefore, even if he were to succeed in his goal of killing Quasimodo and Esmerelda, the Archdecon would report this to the king and he would be executed for blasphemy. Navigation pl:Klaudiusz Frollo Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Symbolic Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Game Changer Category:Fanatics Category:Paranoid Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Supremacists Category:Provoker Category:Misogynists Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Gaolers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Defilers Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pure Evil Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Warlords Category:Extravagant Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Category:Wealthy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Opportunists Category:Rapists Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Conspirators Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Incriminators Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Elitist Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:Propagandists Category:Love rivals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Parents Category:Misanthropes Category:Totalitarians Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Priests Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Mutilators